De pudín de limón y tortugas de marte
by yaenlith.melina
Summary: Dos personalidades que parecen ser tan diferentes, hacen un "click" repentino durante una conversación común en la hora del almuerzo.


_Pues... es la primera vez que escribo una historia así, por favor no me maten xD_

 **Todo surgió de una idea que le planteé ayer a mi amiga Blanca, y por eso te dedico esta historia a tí jajaja, y a Ximena (KillaCAD) que me asesoró con los guiones, aunque medio que me dio el avión xDDD**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados de "Hey Arnold!" pertenecen a Craig Bartlett (¿así se pone? xD).

* * *

 **Cuando la cordura mostró algo de locura**

Los chicos de la pandilla seguían siendo los mismos en muchos aspectos, pero sin duda, algunas cosas sí que habían cambiado, ya no eran unos niños, sino todos unos adolescentes, probablemente ahora tenían nuevos intereses. Quién sabe, quizá lo único que cambia cuando crecemos es nuestra percepción de los demás y eso es lo que hace que realmente sea nuestro entorno el que cambie, pero la esencia sigue siendo la misma...

El grupo de amigos, que se conocía desde el cuarto grado, convivía en la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería de la secundaria como ya era costumbre; y, como ya era costumbre, Harold parecía no querer molestar a nadie cuando comía su emparedado, claro que si intentaba quitarle su lugar en la mesa, sin duda sería golpeado por Helga, en algunas ocasiones; Nadine acomodaba por orden alfabético una de sus tantas colecciones de insectos que había llevado a la escuela; Lorenzo, algo perdido en su computadora portátil, aunque ya no tanto como antes, generalmente estaba atento a lo que los demás platicaran y, si el momento lo ameritaba, también se reía de los chistes que contaban; así podría seguir todo el día con el resto de la camarilla, pero mejor no…

Ese día fue peculiar. Había alguien que últimamente disfrutaba mucho de contar historias, historias que solo algunos ingenuos se creían de vez en cuando, o les daban demasiado el beneficio de la duda antes de juzgarla y sí, estoy hablando de ti, Arnold:

— Pudín de limón, ¡me encanta! —Decía el chico más alto de la clase mientras saboreaba su adorado postre.

— Eso ya lo sabemos, Stinko… —Se cruzó de brazos Helga—. Vaya novedad. —Dijo con algo de fastidio.

— ¿Sabían que el pudín de limón fue cocinado por primera vez por un niño de 6 años? Fue por accidente. —El grupo completo volteó al escuchar una tercera voz en la plática, algunos ya se habían acostumbrado al comentario repentino que aparecía de vez en cuando, otros hasta rodaron los ojos con algo de fastidio, pues ya sabían lo que se avecinaba—. Todo comenzó porque su mamá preparaba unos muffins para su hermano mayor, el chico quería vengarse de él, quien le había jugado un par de bromas horas antes. Así que, cuando su mamá salió de la cocina, decidió cambiar la mezcla que ya había preparado y agregar todo lo que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Encontró unas migas duras y viejas del pan que había sobrado un día antes; creyó que lo amargo del limón sería un sabor terrible; pensó "mmm, huevos crudos, ¿por qué no?"; y así continuó agregando todo lo que se le ocurría… —

No hubo ruido alguno, a pesar de no creerle, todos permanecían atentos al relato...

— Al regresar, su mamá no se percató de nada y metió la nueva mezcla al horno. El impaciente de su hermano probó la receta antes de que ella advirtiera el error, resultó que le había gustado, eso arruinó la venganza del menor, pero así nació la receta del pudín de limón. —El silencio permaneció en la cafetería, incluso algunos de las mesas vecinas lo miraron… con la extrañeza con la que lo miraban siempre, claro—. Entonces su hermano menor se molestó cuando su plan no resultó y al día siguiente decidió asesinarlo con un cuchillo. —Comenzó a reír frenéticamente, tal vez ahora contaba historias… interesantes, pero seguía siendo tan… pues tan como él.

— ¿Es que esto tienes que hacerlo a diario? —Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás del resto de sus compañeros, recién había llegado.

— Solo de lunes a viernes, amada mía. —Le guiñó el ojo, la otra solo rodó los ojos y bufó molesta, fastidiada por la actitud de Curly, no por él en sí, porque si algo más había cambiado, esa era la relación entre ambos.

Por fin el chico de los grandes ojos, los cuáles no lograban apreciarse por los aún más enormes anteojos, había logrado ganarse el corazón de su amor imposible de la primaria.

— Es que no entiendo, ¿cuál es tu necesidad de inventar historias? No creo que llamar la atención, porque con tus exhibicionismos de animales liberados del zoológico y secuestros esporádicos de profesores, ya es suficiente. —Algunos rieron, y otros solo movieron la cabeza en forma negativa, sonriendo también, de cualquier forma, era divertido verlos discutir.

— ¿Inventar historias? —Retrocedió un par de pasos, mostrándose completamente ofendido.— Yo no invento historias, es la pura verdad.

— ¡Ja! Sí, claro… —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de forma incrédula— ¿Y lo que nos dijiste el otro día sobre los conejos gigantes mutantes del espacio?

— Nada más que la verdad, ya te lo dije, y ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la historia, me callaste con un beso… —Fingió indignación, obviamente no le molestaba recibir besos de Rhonda, aunque le cortaran la inspiración de sus historias.

— Como sea, no quiero volver a escuchar más sobre los conejos gigantes no sé qué. —Decía mientras revisaba que el barniz de sus uñas continuara intacto.

— Yo solo intento cultivarlos un poco. —Ajustó sus lentes—. No es mi culpa que no sepan nada de nada, apuesto a que otros sí valoran mis palabras.

Observó a su alrededor y encontró con la mirada a su compañera pelirroja, quién hacía anotaciones en una libreta, parecía algo apartada del grupo, pero no, al igual que Lorenzo, escuchaba todo lo que sus amigos decían, atentamente… a pesar de parecer dispersa.

— ¡Tú qué dices, Lila! —Se le acercó y la abrazó por los hombros, a lo que ella levantó la mirada para observarle—. ¿Verdad que tú sí has escuchado acerca de los conejos gigantes mutantes del espacio? —Le sonrió de lado pero, antes de que respondiera, Rhonda intervino.

— No metas a Lila en tus locuras, ella no se prestaría para ese tipo de bufonadas —Dijo con algo de molestia y con intención de protestar más.

— ¿Hablas del mismo ecosistema donde viven las marmotas espaciales? —Esta vez Lila interrumpió antes de que Rhonda regañara de nuevo a su novio, las miradas se voltearon como látigo hacia la señorita Sawyer, quien no se inmutó ni un poco por eso, Curly sonrió de inmediato.

— Por supuesto, supongo que también sabes que ahí habitan las tortugas de marte radioactivas.

— ¡Claro! Cuando leí eso, me emocioné mucho —Respondió efusivamente. Los demás solo movían su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si observaran un juego de ping pong.

— Van a sacar otro libro, ¿sabías eso?

— ¿En serio? No había escuchado nada al respecto. ¿Tienes todos los libros? A mí me faltan los tomos tres y cinco.

— Sí, aunque yo mismo los imprimí, cuando quieras, puedo prestártelos.

— No es necesario, pero sería genial que me contarás de qué van.

Y así continuó la plática por un rato más, todos estaban sorprendidos por la repentina y peculiar convivencia entre Curly y Lila.

— Vaya, no pensé que la señorita perfección tuviera algo de la locura que reina en nuestro lunático número uno. —Dijo Helga con una expresión de total extrañeza.

—Ahora sí lo he visto todo… —Rhonda alzó una ceja mientras los observaba con algo de miedo (y no era para menos).

—Así que se trataba de un libro —Arnold sonrió de forma divertida—. Quizá Curly siempre esté hablando de libros de ciencia ficción o algo parecido y nunca le damos oportunidad de explicarnos por completo.

— ¡Por favor, Arnoldo! Llevas años tratando de justificar al chico, ya deberías admitir que le falta un tornillo, no sería ni el último ni el primero. —Decía Helga mientras hacía un ademán con su mano vueltas junto a su oreja, giraba los ojos de forma desorbitada y sacaba la lengua.

— Pues a mí la señorita Lila me sigue pareciendo muy linda aunque muestre algo de locura de vez en cuando. —Dijo Stinky mirándola con algo de ternura.

FIN.


End file.
